


食物的爱恋季节4--SKIPPY牌花生酱

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13年科林的舞台剧暴风雨时间段，他嗓子一直不舒服。Skippy花生酱是他很喜欢的食物之一。脑补的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	食物的爱恋季节4--SKIPPY牌花生酱

直到八月暴风雨演出结束前，Colin都不被允许吃SKIPPY牌花生酱。甜甜粘腻的花生酱对他的嗓子不好，甜食会让他那严重感冒发炎的声音像粗糙的砂纸般嘶哑。

这种声音Bradley不想让Colin在床以外的地方发出来。

这是Bradley一个人的秘密。

Colin好想好想吃，从降下毛毛细雨的五月一直到阳光明媚的八月，都没有吃到一口。

Colin脑袋吊在沙发边缘，双腿搭在沙发背上，无精打采地翻滚着，嘴里嘟嚷着：

“你知道我的外号叫花生酱先生吗？花生酱先生不能吃花生酱，这就是虐待。”

Bradley翻了翻白眼，根本就不理他。

更何况，不就是个花生酱嘛，能好吃到什么地步，Colin的口味真难以捉摸。

 

某天，Bradley站在超市里，望着手里的幼滑装花生酱和粗粒装花生酱有点小吃惊，放下了幼滑结账回家。

 

终于，在璀璨暖阳就要离开伦敦的时候，在Colin乖乖在家养病的时候，Bradley把一瓶花生酱放到Colin的面前。

世界开始完全变了，Bradley并不知道。 

变成了花生酱的灾难。

 

Colin激动得想把花生酱涂在所有他看见的食物上，牛角包，ARTISAN 饼干，橙子草莓奇异果，叶子青菜，意面，任何东西上。甚至是。。。 

Bradley锻炼完回到家看到这么一幕，Colin穿着墨绿色的兜帽卫衣，坐在光线满满的餐室，眼神烁烁，嘴角含笑，拿着一把黄油刀，面前摆着各种食物和花生酱，专心致志地在做青菜三明治，不对，青菜少得可怜，应该是花生酱三明治。 

Colin专心得都没注意到Bradley开门。 

Bradley摇摇头，进浴室冲澡。

 

Bradley随手套上条短裤，全身散发着热情果味沐浴露，出现在餐室，坐在Colin旁边，观看惨无人道的凌虐食物的花生酱表演。 

Colin满手满脸的咖啡色花生酱，转头朝Bradley笑笑，噢。。。连酒窝那都沾着花生酱。。。这，有点不好。

Bradley心想，绝对不能让其他人看到为花生酱痴迷的Colin，这就是灾难。

他正看着Colin的侧脸盘算着花生酱的问题，冷不防一只沾满花生酱的手指近得快要戳上他的脸，Colin异常兴奋地说：“运动先生，这个可好吃了，你尝尝。”

Bradley嫌弃地皱皱眉，摆摆手。

Colin抿嘴低下头，从桌子另一边推出个盘子，说：“那加上牛排你总吃了吧。”

Bradley一脸错愕地望着那盘涂满令人发指的花生酱的牛排（牛排已经淹没在花生酱里了）这是何等的重口味。

Bradley闭眼深吸口气，推开了盘子。Colin的眼睛瞪得就像看见霸王龙不吃肉一样的大。

Colin咬着下唇摇摇头，继续他的花生酱事业了。

 

花生酱甘甜的味道让人仿佛置身于一个巨大的花生酱罐子里，让人无法逃离的甜蜜。

 

窗外淡淡的阳光洒在Colin身上，说不出的清丽洁净。认真低头涂花生酱的那一刻，所有的温暖仿佛都在亲吻他月牙白的后颈。

Bradley垂涎这落入凡间的精灵，而精灵则全部注意都放在涂抹花生酱上。

 

真是下手的好时机。

 

Bradley从侧面慢慢环住Colin精瘦的身躯，从他胸口处缓慢地往上闻，闻过混合松木消毒水和花生酱的领口，闻过青草味的喉结，吻在沾了花生酱的鼻头上，噢，甜得就像Colin的肉味。

爱不释手。 

Bradley嘴唇压在Colin大大泛着樱桃红的耳朵上，呢喃道：“我现在只想吃你哦，花生酱先生。”

花生酱精灵终于扭过头，眼神里透着狡黠，满手花生酱捧住Bradley的脸，说“看来我比较好吃。”

Bradley感觉到脸上的甜味，点点头。

 

Colin眼睛迅速扫过Bradley赤裸的上身，双手向下按在Bradley的胸口，深色的花生酱印在紧实白皙的皮肤上，让人很有食欲。

Colin指尖粗粒质感的花生酱滑在Bradley身上，痒痒的，点起别样的火花。 

半晌，Colin舔舔嘴唇，低沉俏皮地说道：“不过，我比较想吃你。花生酱跟你真是绝配。”

Bradley大笑，抓住Colin的手腕，拉他站起身来，说：“看来你可以吃到你的花生酱大餐了，而我，心甘情愿。”

 

满室的阳光和花生酱在他们身后窃笑。

End ~

PS:  
Bradley可没听过花生酱可以催情的说。不过这简直棒透了！  
Colin对于花生酱的热爱与日俱增。


End file.
